


artistic

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal tiba di Seoul sebagai seorang fotografer dengan proyek pertamanya bersama seorang idol, yang berhasil 'menamparnya' akan sesuatu.





	artistic

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Krystal rasa ia mulai menyukai tempat ini.

Bandara Incheon langsung memberinya sebuah pemandangan: seorang anak yang langsung memandang padanya, pakaiannya adalah pakaian musim dingin yang tebalnya cocok untuk berlibur di Kanada atau negara-negara Skandinavia (barangkali dia baru pulang dari sana). Anak itu memegang sebuah lolipop yang terbungkus, mata jenakanya menatap lensa kamera Krystal dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Latar belakang menjadi samar di baliknya, dialah yang menjadi fokus Krystal.

Krystal akan menamai potret ini nanti, tapi hanya akan ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, baginya tidak patut membagikan foto seorang anak tanpa izin orangtuanya. Ia senang melihat jenaka dan polosnya anak itu di tengah-tengah kesibukan semua orang, semua orang yang hanya peduli pada tujuan, tidak pada rasa penasaran yang terpusat pada saat-saat paling sederhana dalam hidup; sesuatu yang hanya ada pada anak kecil.

Ia melambaikan tangan pada anak kecil itu, kemudian berlalu. Sempat ia lihat anak itu tersenyum ke arahnya, melambaikan tangan juga, lalu hilang di antara kerumunan.

“Oke, aku sudah di bandara sekarang. Seperti apa orang yang temanmu kirim untuk menjemputku?” Krystal mulai berbicara di telepon, membelah arus keramaian dengan langkahnya yang lebar-lebar. “Dekat toko bebas pajak? Sebentar ... arah mana?” Krystal berhenti untuk menyapu sekeliling dengan pandangannya. “Pakai jaket parasut biru, sepatu hitam? Akan kucari. Kubuka peta bandaranya dulu.”

Perempuan itu harus berkeliling berkali-kali hingga akhirnya menemukan toko yang dimaksud. Di hadapannya, ada seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan jaket parasut biru, persis seperti yang digambarkan kolega Jessica di telepon barusan.

“Ryubin-sshi?” Krystal mengulurkan tangannya. “Aku Krystal, fotografer yang kaucari.”

“Oh!” Lelaki itu pun langsung menjabat tangan Krystal seraya membungkuk. “Benar, aku Ryubin. Terima kasih telah datang. Aku sangat menantikanmu. Bolehkah aku mengajakmu makan siang?”

“Dengan senang hati.” Krystal pun membiarkan Ryubin menolongnya membawa koper bawaannya. “Terima kasih juga.”

“Suatu kehormatan bisa mendatangkan Krystal-sshi sebagai fotografer baru kami,” mulai Ryubin lagi saat mereka tiba di sebuah restoran, tak begitu jauh dari titik temu. “Kudengar, Krystal-sshi baru saja merilis _photobook_ bertema kehidupan urban baru-baru ini. Aku belum melihatnya secara langsung, tetapi kata anak buahku yang mengusulkanmu, bukunya bagus sekali, mencerminkan detil kehidupan yang kita lewatkan dari kesibukan metropolitan.”

“Aku terlalu sering mengamati jalan-jalan di New York,” ucap Krystal dengan sopan. “Dan California. Aku merasa selalu melewatkan sesuatu setiap kali berada di sana, jadi kucoba duduk lama-lama di sekitar trotoar, lalu melihat hal-hal kecil yang kadang dilupakan begitu saja setiap kali kita terlibat di jalanan.”

Ryubin mengangguk-angguk, dan ketika ia berniat melanjutkan obrolan, restoran tersebut menjadi sedikit ribut. Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber keramaian yang tak biasa itu, yang ternyata berasal dari sekelompok remaja wanita yang heboh, lalu beberapa pria muda, kameramen, dan kru-kru yang berpakaian santai.

Krystal menelengkan kepala.

“Selamat datang di Korea Selatan, tanahnya para idol,” Ryubin harus mengeraskan suaranya sedikit. “Sepertinya mereka sedang syuting _reality show_.”

“Ini pemandangan yang biasa? Maaf, aku sudah lama tidak pulang ke Korea, jadi aku tidak mengerti beberapa hal.”

“Ya, biasa. Semenjak idol menjadi fenomena yang menjamur, keramaian tiba-tiba di suatu tempat publik adalah hal yang biasa.” Ryubin mengamati sebentar proses syuting yang tampaknya spontan tersebut. “Idol ada di mana-mana sekarang. Di layar iklan besar di tengah kota, atau pun di toko baju langgananmu. Dan itu bisa menimbulkan kehebohan yang membuatmu terkejut.”

Krystal mengangguk-angguk pelan, termangu sebentar. “Aku membaca beberapa artikel tentang K-Pop, dan terus terang aku juga mendengarkan lagu-lagu tertentu. Aku suka sebagian di antaranya ... hanya saja, mereka sebegitu dipujanya?”

“Begitulah dunia hiburan. Hidup di dekat fenomena Hollywood mungkin bisa membuatmu mengerti.”

“Kurasa ada sedikit perbedaan.”

“Mungkin.” Ryubin terdengar agak ragu. “Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Dunia hiburan di sini dan di sana berkembang dengan cara yang berbeda, dan zaman meledaknya juga tidak sama. Ada hal-hal yang membuat K-Pop berbeda.”

“Kusimpan itu untuk riset kapan-kapan.” Krystal tertawa kecil.

“Kau akan bekerja dengan idol, Krystal-sshi. Model pertamamu untuk proyek ini adalah seorang idol yang baru-baru ini debut solo, terlepas dari aktivitas grupnya. Kau mungkin akan mengerti sebagian hal.”

“Ya—aku mendengar tentang itu dari teman Jessica, Kiehl, yang memperkenalkan kita. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Min—Minho? Benar?”

“Ya, Choi Minho. Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok.”

* * *

Krystal langsung bisa menilai bahwa Minho adalah sosok yang sempurna sebagai seorang model. Proporsi tubuhnya, ekspresi wajahnya, gesturnya, Krystal yakin orang ini akan berpose dengan brilian.

Mereka berkenalan pagi itu, di gedung perusahaan yang mengontrak Krystal. Sebuah _brand_ mode ternama di dunia baru-baru ini membuka cabang di Korea Selatan, dan Choi Minho adalah _brand ambassador_ pertama mereka. Minho terlihat sangat sopan pada Krystal di pertemuan pertama mereka, dan tampaknya telah mencari tahu sedikit tentang Krystal.

“Krystal-sshi baru-baru ini mengadakan pagelaran foto, benar?”

“Kau tahu?”

“Aku harus mengenal kolegaku,” Minho berkata sambil mengangguk sedikit, seperti gestur membungkuk untuk menghormat. “Aku melihat foto-foto liputannya. Foto-foto urban, menarik sekali.”

“Ya, sisi yang jarang dilihat orang lain. Aku juga membuat _photobook_ tentang itu.”

“Ah, benar, aku juga baca berita tentang itu. Aku ingin membelinya—kupikir itu bisa membuka mataku soal kehidupan kota yang sudah kulewatkan.”

Krystal berpikir sebentar. “Hm, kau begitu sibuk sebagai idol, begitukah?”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Kau mengerti soal itu, Krystal-sshi. Kehidupan sebagai idol memang menyita banyak waktu, sampai-sampai banyak dari kami melewatkan hal-hal kecil seperti yang kautangkap dengan kameramu. Terima kasih telah berkarya, kau membuka mata banyak orang.”

Krystal begitu tergelitik. Pintar sekali pemuda ini memilih kata-kata, rupanya. Ia jadi benar-benar penasaran dengan latar belakang Minho.

“Tapi bagaimanapun,” lanjut Minho, “kehidupan sebagai idol juga merupakan bagian dari seni. Kita sama-sama bekerja untuk seni, bukankah begitu, Krystal-sshi?”

Krystal cuma menyunggingkan senyum, tak mengiyakan, tak juga menyanggah. Batinnya terusik sedikit. _Seni?_

* * *

Pengambilan foto pertama adalah di sebuah komplek gedung tak terpakai di tepi kota. Krystal hanya bersama Minho dna dua kru, dua kru tersebut sibuk di tepian, Krystal memanfaatkan momen dan suasana serta keadaan cahaya pada cuaca yang sedang bagus untuk ukuran musim dingin tersebut dengan sangat baik. Baginya, suasana kali ini hampir sempurna.

“Ya, bagus. Mundur sedikit,” Krystal memberi komando pada Minho. Namun Krystal mundur sebentar dari kameranya, melihat sekeliling. Ia sendiri pun bergeser sedikit untuk mendapatkan cahaya yang lebih bagus lagi. “Begitu. Tahan sebentar.”

Krystal, sedang berlutut di atas tanah, mengamati layar kameranya dan mengangguk-angguk. Minho menghampirinya, Krystal pun memperlihatkannya. Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk bersama Minho di atas pecahan-pecahan tembok.

“Natural sekali, Minho-sshi. Kau memang terlahir untuk jadi model. Atau pernah ikut sekolah model?”

“Tidak pernah.” Minho memandang wajah Krystal sebentar.

“Meski pun kau memilih jalan hidup sebagai idol, ya. Kau sebenarnya bisa jadi model yang sangat potensial.”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Awalnya aku tidak terlalu berminat untuk menjadi idol. Aku direkrut. Kemudian aku diajari menyanyi, menari, satu tahun _training_ , aku mulai mencintainya. Tak lama kemudian aku debut. Menyanyi dan menari sebagai idol ... pada akhirnya, tetaplah sebuah seni.”

Krystal tak lagi mengamati layar kameranya. Pandangannya terarah jauh pada ruang-ruang kosong yang agak horor di antara gedung-gedung yang tak utuh lagi. “Seni, ya? Seni memang berkembang, berubah-ubah, memiliki bentuk baru ... tapi bagiku seni yang paling benar dan murni adalah seperti musik klasik, teater, tragedi, pagelaran ala Yunani atau Romawi kuno ....”

Lagi-lagi Minho tertawa, tetapi suaranya agak berbeda sehingga Krystal menoleh. “Seni pada kehidupan idol tak seburuk itu, Krystal-sshi.” Giliran dia yang menatap pada kejauhan. “Bahkan sebagian dari kami tidak sempat memikirkan apa itu seni. Menjadi idol juga adalah bekerja. Mencari uang. Sebagian dari kami bukanlah orang yang lahir dari keluarga dengan hak-hak istimewa. Sebagian dari kami harus mencari pekerjaan agar keluarga kami bisa menikmati hidup dan bernapas sedikit lebih lega. Mungkin banyak dari kami tidak seperti Krystal-sshi yang sempat menikmati hal-hal mewah seperti itu.”

Krystal terperangah, ia terdiam. Wajah teduh Minho mengatakan banyak hal padanya sampai-sampai ia kehilangan kata-kata.

“Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada fotografi, Krystal-sshi?” Minho mengubah topik dengan begitu mudahnya.

Krystal tergagap sebentar. “Aku ... kamera pertamaku adalah hadiah ulang tahun keenamku dari Papa. Aku mulai memotret hal-hal di sekitarku saat itu ... tapi aku tidak benar-benar mengerti, sampai di sekolah menengah, aku mulai mendalaminya. Papa memasukkanku dalam kursus fotografi setelahnya. Aku pernah magang di Vogue, itu pengalaman yang menegangkan sekaligus sangat menyenangkan.”

Minho mengangguk-angguk. “Profesional. Aku senang bekerja bersamamu, Krystal-sshi. Sebentar, ya, aku mau ambil minum dulu. Mau kuambilkan juga?”

Krystal mengangguk-angguk seperti dalam kendali autopilot. Ia memandangi Minho yang menjauh. Pipinya panas seperti baru saja ditampar.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, Krystal mengabaikan lagu jazz yang diputar oleh pengemudi Uber yang baik hati. Pipinya masih panas dan kepalanya masih dipenuhi kata-kata Minho. _Privilese_. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke masa lalunya, dan mendapati bahwa ia memang sudah diarahkan untuk mengembangkan dirinya. Bakatnya, minatnya, orangtuanya mengarahkannya ke hal-hal tersebut meski sebagian di antaranya bukanlah yang ia sukai, misalnya les balet atau les matematika. Semua itu bisa dilakukan karena ia dan keluarganya tak perlu lagi repot-repot mencari uang untuk menopang hidup, kebutuhan dasar sudah secara natural terpenuhi.

Ia tidak pernah memandang serius pekerjaan idol. Walaupun ia berasal dari Korea, ketika K-Pop meledak, ia tak begitu pedul karena musiknya bukanlah favoritnya. Ia memandang sebelah mata soal ‘seni’ K-Pop.

Akan tetapi, _seni_ yang ia remehkan tersebut adalah salah satu cara orang untuk berjuang hidup. Detil kehidupan yang ia lewatkan; di balik sebuah seni yang meledak di pasaran, itu adalah salah satu cara menaikkan derajat kehidupan dan penghidupan. Suatu paradoks karena ia baru saja merilis buku fotografi dan membuka pagelaran yang bertema tak jauh dari hal itu, tetapi ia mengabaikannya..

Maka, karena penyadaran itulah, ia langsung mengiyakan ketika Minho menawarinya sebuah tiket untuk ke konser salah satu juniornya, di pertemuan mereka berikutnya untuk sesi pemotretan berikutnya.

“Kenalkan aku pada K-Pop,” bisik Krystal ketika Minho memperkenalkan grup yang akan mereka hadiri konsernya. “Grup yang terbaik menurutmu, video yang terbaik, apapun itu.”

Minho mulai memberikan Krystal daftar video-video terbaik di sela-sela waktu pemotretan tersebut. Video yang komposisi warnanya sangat baik, _storyline_ terbaik, dan lagu yang menurutnya paling menarik.

“Benar-benar tertarik sekarang, Krystal-sshi?”

Krystal mengulum senyumannya. “Anggaplah ini sebagai permulaan.” Ia melirik Minho sedikit. “Mungkin selama ini, ini adalah detil yang kulewatkan dari kehidupan metropolitan.”

Kening Minho berkerut sebentar. “Sepertinya kalimat itu familiar.”

Krystal tertawa kecil. “Mungkin ini bisa jadi tema serial pagelaran dan buku fotografiku selanjutnya?”

“Aku mendukungmu, Krystal-sshi,” tanggap Minho hangat.

Kali ini pipi Krystal panas lagi, tetapi kali ini bukan karena tamparan imajiner seperti sebelumnya.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this could be longer but but i have drained myself hehe :") ide tentang seorang korean-american yang skeptis dan seorang idol yang menyadarkannya sebenernya udah dapet sejak tahun lalu, pas pertama kali aku balik ke k-pop lagi......tapi momentumnya ga pas terus dan baru keeksekusi sekarang. semoga nanti bisa dibikin sekuelnya hehehe


End file.
